


i still have you

by AsterChonk0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Jschlatt, Dead Wilbur Soot, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, I Don't Even Know, No Beta, Others May Be Mentioned - Freeform, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, despite everything yes, ghostbur era, i had to close my laptop and lost all the tags, they can't see schlatt and this makes ghostbur sad, they're best friends your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterChonk0/pseuds/AsterChonk0
Summary: schlatbur platonic thing:)
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163





	i still have you

**Author's Note:**

> everyone's doing ghostbur, so i was like 'why not?'
> 
> originally, i was gonna make wilbur mute, but then i made it so that sometimes he won't speak (but it isn't here so lol joke)
> 
> enjoy!

Everyone can see Wilbur. He’s dead, no longer alive, a ghost, and the others don’t know why he’s still here. The most logical theory they’ve come up with is that he has unfinished business. They’re aware of the fact that Wilbur can’t speak, and how it hurts him because he loved to sing. He’s fed up with being a ghost, and everyone can tell.

They don’t know why they can’t see Schlatt. Maybe he’s passed on. They don’t know. 

Wilbur does.

Schlatt never passed on. Schlatt’s always been next to him, but the others can’t see him. He doesn’t know why, but the others can’t see Schlatt. 

(Both friends come up with an idea that Schlatt’s a spirit, less corporeal than Wilbur is.)

They don’t question why Wilbur sometimes laughs at the air next to him (Tubbo’s reasoned that ghosts can see stuff humans can’t, so they’ve left it at that). They don’t question how sometimes the air next to him starts to flicker. Wilbur doesn’t tell them anything either.

Schlatt remembers everything, unlike Wilbur. He feels jealous that Wilbur’s only lost his memories, but laughs at the fact that one of them lost their mind while the other lost their body. Uncanny.

Schlatt helps Wilbur survive. He helps Wilbur find meaning in his life as a ghost (Wilbur wants to die, he wants to pass on, he wants to remember, he wants to be free). He helps give ideas for Wilbur to build, and helps him collect books so he can remember. Schlatt helps him when flashbacks from his life get too overwhelming for him and he cries. Schlatt comforts him, or tries to, and he sits with him until Wilbur wants him gone. 

(He never wants him gone.)

Wilbur, in return, helps Schlatt realise that he’s still loved.

He holds his hand when they’re roaming around the SMP. He hugs him at random intervals, like its medicine he needs. He tells Schlatt that he’s a good guy, and anything that goes against that is wrong and false.

(“Even if I’ve been a dick to people?”

“Even if you’ve been a dick to people. Everyone deserves redemption at some point.”)

Wilbur and Schlatt act like they used to before the Dream SMP. Two idiotic best friends, doing idiotic shit for fun with no regard of their life until the last second, and then laughing it off like Death hadn’t offered his hand out to them. They laugh, and smile, and fight, but they’re best friends. They make up.

And as Wilbur laughs at jokes told by a non-corporeal Schlatt that only he can see, they both feel lucky to have each other, even if they’re not alive.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm fvcking sad that my timezones clash with the smp livestreams 
> 
> i go to bed by 11 (actually sleep by 1) and it's then they go live :(
> 
> [i might start a series by january of an au of mine, but with a twist ;D so i guess wait for it???]
> 
> thank you for reading my word vomit, i appreciate you and stay pog!


End file.
